


反面教材

by DawnLeft



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M, 反 面 教 材：指害得前辈撞树以后不立刻送医反而乘机雷普的塞Q来打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: TV27话剧情魔改没有条件也要创造条件搞橘的睦月事屑(X)无端迫害脑震荡橘前辈的作者事屑中屑(√)
Relationships: Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	反面教材

睦月有时会梦到橘朔也。

教导人不请自来地擅闯他的梦境，有时被他杀死，有时与他做爱。庞大的蛛影即使在梦中也阴魂不散，于是杀意更加血腥可怖，爱欲更加情色旖旎。

他看着橘重重撞在树上。失去平衡的一瞬间男人瞳孔放大，嘴唇微张，分明是一副毫无防备的模样。行凶的手上还残留着布料的摩擦感，在他走下山坡时灼烧滚烫。

梅花A喋喋不休。 _杀了他。杀了他。把碍事的家伙全都消灭掉——_

闭嘴。

_他会妨碍你——_

我说闭嘴！睦月在意识里发出尖叫。

于是蜘蛛就真的不再言语。Undead把空荡的蛛网交由宿主支配，自己则好整以暇地看起戏来。

“睦月。”

不知来由地，不想听见正叫着自己名字的声音。虚弱的，叹息般的声音，要强行从他心里勾出点残余的愧疚情绪。唇齿突然的碰撞用力过猛，睦月从橘的舌尖尝到了铁锈的味道。这并非接吻而是胜者对败者的吞食，橘头发凌乱、嘴角破皮，狼狈得一塌糊涂，看得睦月油然生出一股恶毒的怜悯之情。

“橘真的好弱。”他揪着橘的衣领，“就是因为你这么弱，才总把自己搞得这么狼狈。”

男人的脸上就浮现出睦月熟悉的表情——并非愤怒，而是颇为愁苦的忧虑神色。

“冷静点，别让它控制你。”覆上手背的手没什么力道，松松垮垮地虚拢着，带着汗水蒸发后的凉意。安抚与劝导理所当然，就好像对上城睦月这个人的纵容写进了橘朔也的本能似的。

即使这样过分也还是会被原谅。

即使这样过分也还是会被关心。

——明明他才不需要这些东西。

名为愤怒的情感沸腾翻滚，淬出一注令人舌尖麻木的毒药。睦月高踞蛛网中心，咬着猎物的脖颈，把毒液注入隔着薄薄一层皮肤跳动的脉搏间。就这样杀了橘未免可惜，如此宝贵的猎物世界上也只有一个，必须细嚼慢咽。他把手从衣服下摆探进去，掠过平坦紧实的小腹时被橘一把抓住。

“别……”橘下意识地皱起眉。昏沉的大脑尽职尽责地敲响警铃，诉说起一些令年长男人始料未及又难以置信的青春期冲动。“睦月，你……”

“所以说，橘真是太天真了。”睦月的语气接近于轻描淡写。他把头埋进橘的颈侧，青草的香气混着血腥味在他的鼻腔里抵死纠缠。

“反正你总是会顺从我的，对吧？”

……

为什么会变成这样呢。

橘只能想着这一句话，反反复复地想。更进一步的思考会带来斧劈一样的疼痛，身体的应激反应不断渴盼着失去意识——

“说过的吧，现在睡着可是很危险的。”

从尾椎处传来过电般的刺激感，把他强行从昏迷的边缘拉回。首先摆脱迟钝的是触觉本身，埋在身体里的手指仔细摸索着每一寸肠壁，在蹭过某一点时橘浑身颤抖着攥紧手指，把睦月后背的衬衫布料揪出一团形状奇怪的褶皱。

“橘的敏感点很浅呢。”头顶传来的声音透着股若有所思的味道，好像这是个什么值得研究的严肃问题似的。橘试图回答些什么，张开嘴后却只能吐出一串不成调的呻吟。鸠先生，腰带，种类A，睦月，无意义的词汇闪现又泯灭。十分钟前撞上树干时他听见一声闷响，接着温热的液体顺着脖颈滑下，闷响的余音化作持续至今的尖啸与轰鸣，剧痛踩着神经翩翩起舞，在橘的眼前变幻出五彩斑斓的色块。

色块后面是睦月，少年五官被扭曲成模糊的一团。

橘感觉自己呼吸有些困难。探进后穴里的手指增加至三根，恶意地变换了角度，抵着敏感处来回碾压。令人头皮发麻的诡异快感顺着脊椎一路爬升，把负隅抵抗的理性思维炸成一朵烟花。他被从未有过的新奇体验搞昏了头，太阳穴一跳一跳地抽痛，急欲释放的冲动让他下意识地抓住面前唯一的救命稻草，意识被牵扯着攀上高峰、站上顶点——然后轻易地一脚踏空。

找回神智时橘疲惫得像是被抽走了全身的骨头，唯有性器诚实地吐出精液，在裤子上洇出一片不堪的湿痕。皮带解开，搭扣发出金属碰撞的声响。潮湿的皮肤直接接触到空气，橘打了个寒颤，半是因为凉意，半是因为羞耻。他累极了，连挣扎都绵软得像是欲拒还迎。

睦月不合时宜地想到一些和当下场景无关的画面，比如他倒在地上时，手持长棍的橘低下头，在地上投射出挺拔细长的影。那些梦境里黏腻惑人的碎片式性幻想一瞬间清晰起来，睦月试着把Garren的面甲和橘朔也的脸重合，掠夺的满足感让他目眩神迷。

“先輩。”他心血来潮地喊。被蜘蛛占据心灵的少年从不知晓尊敬为何物，此时敬语却用得分外殷勤。他尚且正常时都不会对橘用这样腻人的称谓，声音透着股刻意做作的甜蜜，“只靠手指就能高潮，该怎么说，前辈的身体还真是淫荡呢。”

橘觉得要么是自己不正常，要么不正常的就是这个世界。他嗅到青草的味道，一些关于露天场所的模糊念头让他感到不知所措的羞愧。后脑传来的疼痛在多巴胺的分泌下暂时麻木，于是不得不面对的现实就变得越发狰狞赤裸。随时都有人会到这里来，鸠先生，剑崎，广濑，或是随便哪个偶然经过的路人，而他被摁在后辈的大腿上，裤子扯下一半，听着仿佛三流色情片台词一般的下流话——

他硬得莫名其妙、满腹委屈。睦月像是拆圣诞礼物包装一样兴高采烈地把橘碍事的长裤丢到一边，双手扣着前辈的腰把人往性器上拖。龟头突破入口时橘的下巴磕上睦月的肩头，发出咔的一声响。没有经过充分润滑的入口被强行拓开，性器在重力的作用下直接贯穿到难以想象的深度，橘连呼吸都在颤抖，尖锐的悲鸣被他拼着最后一丝理智压在喉咙里，变成急促破碎的气音。

痛是肯定痛的，然而疼痛对于橘朔也而言较之快感更令他熟悉。熟悉的东西总能适应，而未知则带来新的恐惧。少年缺乏技巧性地横冲直撞，每每无师自通地碾过前列腺都让他蜷紧脚趾。被从内部剖开的幻觉下陌生的情欲熊熊燃烧，橘眼前发黑，插在他体内的凶器打桩似地干得肠道缩紧，又不知疲倦地将其拓开，完全不在意会不会将刚刚童贞毕业的前辈玩坏。

睦月掐了一把橘的腰。他自己刚刚进入快速抽条的时期，身材算是不错，却总看上去带着来不及摆脱的少年青涩。而经过严苛训练的战士身体挺拔瘦削，肌肉紧实，在腰侧收出一个新月似的弧。哪怕因为失血和眩晕而无力，男人的身体也远远谈不上柔软，修长的骨肉硌得睦月心头滚烫。

他扳正橘的脸，小兽似地蹭着对方的颈窝。橘比他要高，手长脚长的男人委委屈屈地挂在他身上，脸上泛着不正常的潮红。橘被折腾得不太清醒，眼睛半开半合，偶尔投来一个失焦的意义不明的眼神，依然下意识地拧着眉头。

睦月可太喜欢橘朔也露出那种克制的苦恼表情了。这男人总是擅自背负起不属于他的责任，血管里都淌着痛苦和负疚酿出的苦酒。

这个世界上怎么会有这样越是痛苦就越是绮丽的人呢。

究竟因什么痛苦、究竟因什么内疚——那是睦月无论被操控与否都不曾弄明白的东西。从捡起腰带的那天起少年就叫Undead吃掉了一半，空出的半边灵魂用八足的丑陋生物填上，严丝合缝到他时常错觉自己能从嘴里生出獠牙来。

橘向来视他为孩子或某种无害的毛绒生物，全然遗忘了自己曾被獠牙数次咬伤的事实。

神志不清的猎物再次高潮，后穴应激性地绞紧。夹杂杀意的性欲烧得睦月眼底一片通红，射精时他抓着橘的手覆上对方的小腹，强迫橘去感受那里肌肉的抽搐。另一只手卡住脖子，片刻之间就能要了男人的命。蜘蛛操控他的视觉，把他的世界变成一堆颜色错杂的斑块。红色的树绿色的天和灰色的橘朔也。

为什么要纵容我呢。除了痛苦外你又能得到什么呢。

“前辈是个男人真是太好了。”羞辱的话脱口而出，“如果不是男人的话，这样一定会怀孕的吧。”

什么……

橘的耳朵嗡嗡作响，伤口处尖锐的疼痛再次复苏，压迫听觉神经，把睦月的声音绞成破碎的只言片语。掌下的肌肉小幅痉挛，微凉的液体很快被体温捂暖，流出体外时感觉像是在流血。他卡在昏迷与清醒的临界点，思维不受控制地跳跃，于受孕一词上延展出一百种色情或非色情意味的引申。橘头晕眼花，于幻觉中看见孔雀背后展开的一千只眼睛，看见绘着蜘蛛的卡牌轻飘飘地坠地，看见少年懵懂的脸——

他看见正凝视着自己的，由自己孕育而生的罪孽。

“……睦月。”

睦月听见教导者用低哑疲惫的声音喊自己的名字。

“睦月。”

“抱歉。”

苦酒一瞬间迸裂流泻。睦月触电般地松开手，眼睛因恐惧而大睁。

“橘…… さん？ ”

他摊开掌心，看见一片鲜红。

那是已经干涸的橘朔也的血。


End file.
